If the Soul Eater Characters were real
by Randomitity
Summary: Late one night, something MAGICAL happens... As Elizabeth watches Soul Eater on her laptop-- they all magically appear in her bedroom! What happens to this small family as the soul eater cast reek havok on the town? I suck at summaries, I don't own SE.:D
1. The weird Beginning

I based this story off off a crack+souleater+pickles dream I had.

I was watching a crack episode of soul eater and eating pickles before bed and then this happened. . . .

I heard my sister scream. I grabbed the closest object to hurt someone, a knife. I ran into her room, which was down the hall from mine.

"Elizabeth! Are you Okay?" I said. She had a half scared, half confused, and half happy face on. She pointed to her dresser, and , I don't know If I died and went to heaven a little bit or died and went to hell. On her dresser. . I saw. All of them. Every single member of the Soul Eater Crew, that I knew of. There was Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit Death the Kid accompanied by Liz and Patti, And Marie and OHMIGAWD, Even Shinigami was therrrreeeee....

'Oh crap .' was the only thought that went through my head.

Stein turned the large bolt in his head until it clicked, and the noise sending a shudder down my spine.

"May I ask," he said, taking a puff from a cigarette in his mouth, "Where are we?"

"You aren't where you should be," I said, freaking out.

"Well, we already know that," he said, "but WHERE exactly are we?"

"You are in Little Rock, Arkansas, far from where you should be." Stein nodded.

"OK, this is thoroughly weird. How did they get here?" I asked Elisabeth. She shrugged and said

"I was watching the show and then they were here."

"Are you OK sis? I heard a scream . . ."

"We're fine, thanks Ian!" I said, slamming the door in his face. Kid opened his eyes and fell right off the dresser. He looked around the room in disgust.

"How-- how can you live in a room so. Asymmetrical and . . ." he sniffed. The cat box was in this room.

"Gross?" I shrugged. He went over to the bed and picked up a teddy bear. He started mumbling about it and threw it back on the bed. Then he began to pick up the room.

"Well, Ellie--" I began "Looks like you've got a maid."

"Hey you! Over there!" I heard someone yell. I spun around. Annnnd there was, of course, Black Star. I groaned.

"You can't yell in here, my mother is TRYING to sleep, thank you very much." I said.

"The great BLACK STAR can choose who to wake up, for he is the one who has surpassed GOD!" he yells, even louder. I grab a roll of duct tape off of the desk and put some on his mouth. He yells something that is muffled and begins to pick at the tape, so I put more on his fingers. Tsubaki giggles.

"Please, please PUH-LEAZE... Ok, ok, ok. Do you guys think you could sleep in here tonight? I-- we have nowhere else to put you and..."

"But there's only one bed," Maka pointed out.

"Do you think you can make-do? I--I.." I thought for a second. "Wait here, DO NOT, OI repeat, DO NOT, eave this room." I went to my room and grabbed some things. A fold out mattress, a sleeping bag, and a bunch of blankets and pillows. I was mumbling something about 'ok okok, this is not good. . . not gooood. how did they? awhhh... how are we gonna get them bacccckkkkk?" I sighed.

"Uh. . . Hello?" I spun around. Maka was behind me.

"I said--"

"I know what you said, but... Black Star just chewed--"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTAIN ME, MORTAL??" I heard. I banged my head against the wall.

"Hold these, please?" I said, handing her the blankets and such.

"Uh-" she said. I ran in Ellie's room.

"You have to SHUT UP! If my mom wakes up—you guys are going to face a fate worse than death. So-- please PLEAS PLLLLLEEEEEEEEASE Be quiet."

I put three layers of duct tape over Black Star's mouth. I got the blankets from Maka, who was struggling with them.

"Here, do you think you can sleep with these?" I said, making a palate on the now clean floor. I put a mattress down and the sleeping bag near it.

"Ok, Ok. But-- who's going to sleep on the bed? And who n the floor?" Soul asked.

"I dunno! Can you figure it out-- quietly? I have to go to bed or my mom will yell at me! Please just-- we'll figure this out in the morning."

"Wait-wait wait wait." I heard someone say. "Can we have something to eat?"

"OK, OK. Just-- wait here." I went and grabbed a box of cereal out of the cabinet and threw it in there.

"I'll make you something in the morning!" I said before going to my room with Ellie.

"Wait!" I heard one last time.

I went back in there after I put Ellie down.

"Yes?" I said, rather annoyed.

"Who are you??" someone who I am guessing to be Soul asked.

"I'm Scarlett Lucas. That was my sister, Elizabeth Lucas, and my brothers are Ian and Ethan Lucas. My brothers will b out tomorrow along with my mother-- we can find out what to do with you then."

"Ok, ok!" I heard a yawn before i shut the door and locked it, and quietly tiptoed to my room.

And that's about when the dream ended . . .

But not where the story does!

MUA-HA-HA-HA!!!

Review plz. At least 10 reviews for the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Chrona's Entrance!

The smell of bacon slowly wafted through the house. I rolled over peacefully until my eyes flew open. Elizabeth was in my bed. She was waking up because of my fast movement. "Liz—I had the weirdest dream last night—there was the Soul Eater characters—"  
"Yeah—I think Mom's cooking." She said absentmindedly.  
"Wait—Mom's not here."  
"Well, it may be Ian or Ethan."  
"They had to go to soccer practice."  
Liz yawned. "I dunno—prob'ly Maka or Tsubaki or something…" she muttered, groping her way towards her glasses.  
"But—they-" then I remembered the occurrences of last night and rushed into the kitchen—still in my nightgown. I looked up—Maka was smiling at me. She had a plate of bacon, eggs, biscuits—  
"Did you cook?" I asked.  
"Yeah—and, by the way—I'm Maka." She said.  
"This may be weird but, I already know." Her eyes widened and she shrugged. Then she said  
"Do—do you have anything I could wear? I mean—I don't want to wear this until we leave…"  
"Uh—yeah. There's probably something—" I looked at Maka. Se had around the same build as me—but my clothes might be a bit big on her.  
"Here, follow me," I said, taking her to my room. "You can choose whatever you like out of there—" I began when a rather grizzly looking Soul come in.  
"Is there anything to eat?" he asked- clearly still asleep.  
"Maka made breakfast. It's in the kitchen if you want some." He walked out.  
"See anything?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, can I borrow this?" She held up a plain t-shirt and a skirt. "It was the only thing that looked like it would fit." I nodded before grabbing some of my own clothes and taking a shower. When I got out almost everyone was in the kitchen eating.

"Good Morning!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully, waving one of his large flat hands.  
"G-good morning—" I stuttered. I went over and piled up some food— a couple of biscuits, some bacon, eggs. . .—then I went and sat down at the crowded dining room table. I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting just to go and figure out how to fix this. I started to mumble to myself about this—then someone picked up on it.  
"What do you mean by that?" Kid asked when I mumbled something about 'they are in a TV show for gods sake'  
"W-well," I stuttered, "You see—in this world—you guys are just a TV show—a cartoon."  
"W-what?" someone asked?  
"I-it's just—My sister, 'Liz, was watching the show 'Soul Eater' on her TV. After about 7 minutes in—"  
Death the Kid shuddered. I cleared my throat  
"After 8 minutes in, then—" I said smirking " All of you guys just popped right out of the screen." Soul smiled a lopsided grin. Black Star, who finally managed to remove the tape, shouted  
"Why isn't the show called 'BLACK STAR?" After the man who has surpassed GOD?!?!?"  
"Because—" I said "Most of the episodes are about Soul or Death the Kid or. . ." I thought for a second.  
"Have you guys met Chrona yet?" They all nodded. I sat, pondering. "Then how come she didn't come with you?"  
"she did." Kid said, shrugging.  
"She hid under the bed- I think- because she couldn't deal with being transported to another dimension." Soul stated.  
I stood up, "I'll go get her." I said, walking out the door. I went into 'Liz's room and peeked under the bed. Chrona was sleeping peacefully down there.  
"Hey," I said, gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Wha--?" she said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
"Breakfast is ready—do you want some?"  
"Y-yes. Do I get any?" She asked.  
"Yeah," I laughed, "and If someone eats it all before you get in there—I'll just make some more. Easy!"  
"Th-thank you—" she mumbled, crawling out from under the bed.  
"C'mon, the kitchen is just a stone's throw away from here—it's easy to find." I helped her up on her feet and led her to the kitchen.  
Once in the kitchen every one smiled and waved.  
"You can eat whatever you like," I said, gesturing towards the plate of food.  
"Th-thank You again," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. She took very little and quickly ate it.

Thankies for the reviews, luvies! And just to tell you, if you haven't noticed, Chrona is a girl in this.  
Also, I'm thinkin' maybe KidXChrona later!  
Ha-ha  
No, probably not. But, I still love that pairings!! ~3


End file.
